It Gets Better
by joce992002299
Summary: As a kid, Bella spends her life moving from foster home to foster home. Now she is 16 and miving in with the Cullens. There is an immediate attraction to Jasper when he picks here up at the airport, but then Emmett comes along. full summary inside...


So, this story has no real aim. I'm going with the flow, but most of it will be from my own experiences. I've been through some stuff so, if you have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read it.

As a kid, Bella spends her life moving from foster home to foster home. Now she is 16 and moving in with the Cullens. There is an immediate attraction to Jasper when he picks here up at the airport, but then Emmett comes along. for some reason she cant seem to stay away from the two, and her affections cause a rift between the two brothers. who's destined to be her lover and who her brother...

Disclaimer – yo no soy Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own jack.

Bpov

I don't know what Bach intended, but when I listen to Air, I think about missing something. It reminds me of the story in the Bible about Lot and his wife. The whole sound track make me think of having to leave your home and start over, but the whole time you are thinking good thoughts. You may be sad, but it doesn't matter, because you know that in the end, everything turns out fine and you will be happy again. The song is like a journey.

I couldn't help but pray that that was my same journey. If so, then I am already halfway through. Sitting on a plane from the only home that I could remember, listening to my classical my, just being sad (I really do listen to classical music so these are my real interpretations of the songs). I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window thinking about traveling to my new home. Another new home. I cant remember staying in one house for more than 2 years ever since I was five and got taken away from my mother. Renee Dwyer she is now. She never forgot about me though, and for that any kid should be happy.

Just because she never forgot about me doesn't mean things got easier. She never fought for me either. She didn't want me back. She got rid of me and got married to some douche bag who doesn't even know that his lovely wife popped one out seventeen years ago. Yeah, thats a really good base for a relationship, _mom,_ start of by not telling him you have a kid.

She made sure to come see me every few months, just to tell me about her life. Her perfect fucking life. I guess she didn't notice the non interest that I showed her rambling in the living room of whoever's home I happened to be in that time. i decided enough was enough last year when the bitch came to my foster home 6 fucking months pregnant, _gushing _about her new fucking baby!

"oh he's going to be so cute!"

"We are naming him Ian, isn't that so _cute_?"

you should see his room, it is so cute!"

everything was fucking cute. Just thinking about her ass makes me want to yell. Slut. I wonder if this kid will turn out like I did. Maybe she will divorce this guy too and leave the kid at a fucking court house, not even telling them who their fucking father is! The nerve of the woman!

I always wondered how my life would be if I knew my father. Would he want me? Would he care about the stuff that I have been through and want to help me and take care of me? I knew that you could only hope for stuff like that when your like me. But hey, anything to get me through the day, right?

I cracked my eyes open as the attendant came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"we'll be landing in Seattle in 10 minutes, sweetheart," she said. I wonder where she got off calling me sweetheart. She was only like 20, and obviously didn't give a flying fuck about me. Whatever.

I nodded at her as I put my seatbelt on and leaned my head back on the window, moving around searching for a cold spot. I peered out the window and looked at Seattle Ugly ass Seattle I swear I wonder sometimes what makes people move to the hideous places. I figured sometimes they just didn't know better.

Once the plane landed I got off, going straight to the baggage claim. My new family could wait. Ha, family! Thats a word for ya. I wondered what made them want to take me in. I would avoid a person like me at all costs. I was screwed up. Screwed up people are not good roommates for your children. Unless your children are screwed up too. Then I guess you could make an exception. But only then.

I got my bags and made my way toward the entrance of the airport. I looked around, looking for any sign that someone was looking for me. No sign. No name calling. No anything.

What. The. Fuck.

Were they serious. I wondered if they forgot me or thought I would just be some funny joke to leave me here for a while. Either way, what the fuck?

I sat down on a bench near the entrance and waited. If they were looking for me, they would find me here. Not like there was anyone else around here waiting for someone. i waited for three hours. Three fucking hours. Three long hours. Nd no one came. Some homeless guy came over and sat next to me.

First he tried to strike up a conversation, but I wasn't having it so he was silent for a while. Then he told me I was pretty and I thought, _seriously?_

I was sitting in an airport. Stranded with no money, and not know where I was going to go anyway, and a homeless guy is hitting on me. What did he expect, for me to just jump up and say lets do it on the bench?

I looked at him incredulously and scooted down the bench a little. I thought that he got the hint when he sighed and looked down. I guess I was wrong because after that he went straight for the kill.

"do you have five dollars?" he asked me.

"no, I don't," I told him.

"are you lying?" he asked. What?

"no, I'm not."

"i don't believe you," he stated like that was going to make a difference.

"i really don't give a damn," I shot back.

He stood up and walked over to me. He bent down like he was going to kiss me and I smelled his stank breath. ew. His hands reached behind me and I just had to let him know.

"touch me, and you will loose feeling in your whole body... in some parts it wont come back..." I trailed off, hoping he got the hint.

He obviously didn't when he kept coming. But I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He grabbed my purse which was sitting behind me on the seat, and ran.

That's it. He just hightailed it out of there. I sat for a minute, stunned. Really? This guy really just practically molested me for my purse. I was glad that I really didn't have any money, because then I would have just been angrier. As it was, I didn't have enough anger in my body to be angry at him and my new family, the Cullens.

So thats how my first three hours in Seattle went. God, I could just tell that I was going to love this place.

So basically, this chapter is to just give you a bunch of info about her past and also let you see into her mind a little bit.

Some feedback would be nice, but I understand if you cant make your fingers move over those four little buttons that spell GOOD, or those three that spell BAD... let me know if I'm wasting my time here or not...


End file.
